JVFE4R2YNZ3EQWKQM4
(0:23.0) These ideas are nightmares to white parents Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings (0:29.8) Like whatever they say has no bearing (0:32.1) It's so scary in a house that allows no swearing (0:35.0) To see him walkin' around with his headphones blaring (0:38.2) Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care, he's A problem child, and what bothers him all comes out (0:43.4) When he talks about his fuckin' dad walkin' out (0:46.7) 'Cause he hates him so bad that he blocks him out (0:49.5) If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out (0:52.3) His thoughts are wacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back (0:55.4) Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap (0:58.3) He sags his pants, doo-rags and a stockin' cap (1:01.2) His step-father hit him so he socked him back (1:04.2) And broke his nose, his house is a broken home (1:07.0) There's no control, he just lets his emotions go (1:10.0) Sing with me, sing for the year (Sing it!) (1:13.2) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear (Come on!) (1:16.4) Sing it with me, just for today (1:18.8) Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away (1:27.0) Entertainment is changin', (1:29.3) intertwinin' with gangsters (1:30.9) In the land of the killers a sinner's mind is a sanctum (1:33.8) Holy or unholy, only have one homie (1:36.5) Only this gun, lonely ‘cause don't anyone know me (1:39.5) Yet everybody just feels like they can relate (1:42.2) I guess words are a motherfucker, (1:44.1) they can be great (1:45.1) Or they can degrade, or even worse, they can teach hate (1:48.0) It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make (1:50.9) Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum (1:53.8) Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen? (1:56.9) From standin' on corners and porches just rappin' (1:59.7) To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass (2:02.6) But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you (2:05.9) Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you To get they hands on every dime you have (2:11.4) They want you to lose your mind every time you mad (2:14.4) So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon (2:17.5) Any dispute won't hesitate to produce handguns (2:20.7) That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me (2:23.4) Strictly just to get me off of these streets quickly (2:26.3) But all their kids been listenin' to me religiously (2:29.1) So I'm signin' CD's while police fingerprint me (2:32.1) They're for the judge's daughter but his grudge is against me (2:35.0) If I'm such a fuckin' menace this shit doesn't make sense, B (2:38.2) It's all political, if my music is literal (2:40.9) And I'm a criminal, how the fuck can I raise a little girl? (2:44.1) I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to (2:46.4) You're full of shit too, Guerrera, that was a fist that hit you! (2:50.1) Sing with me, (2:51.0) sing for the year (Sing it!) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear (Sing this shit!) Sing it with me, just for today (2:58.3) Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away (3:06.7) They say music can alter moods and talk to you (3:09.9) Well, can it load a gun up for you and cock it too? (3:12.9) Well, if it can, then the next time you assault a dude (3:15.8) Just tell the judge it was my fault and I'll get sued (3:18.8) See, what these kids do is hear about us totin' pistols (3:22.3) And they wanna get one ‘cause they think the shit's cool (3:25.0) Not knowin' we really just protectin' ourselves (3:27.5) We entertainers, of course the shit's affectin' our sales (3:30.4) You ignoramus, but music is reflection of self (3:33.3) We just explain it, and then we get our checks in the mail (3:36.2) It's fucked up, ain't it? (3:37.3) How we can come from practically nothin' (3:39.2) To bein' able to have any fuckin' thing that we wanted (3:42.0) That's why we sing for these kids who don't have a thing (3:45.0) Except for a dream and a fuckin' rap magazine (3:47.7) Who post pin-up pictures on they walls all day long (3:51.0) Idolize they favorite rappers and know all they songs (3:54.0) Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in they lives (3:56.8) So they sit and they cry, at night, wishin' they'd die (3:59.6) 'Til they throw on a rap record and they sit and they vibe (4:02.6) We're nothin' to you, but we're the fuckin' shit in they eyes (4:05.5) That's why we seize the moment (4:07.2) Try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and hold it (4:09.6) ‘Cause we consider these minutes golden (4:11.4) And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone (4:13.7) Just let our spirits live on (4:15.1) Through our lyrics that you hear in our songs, and we can… (4:17.9) Sing with me, sing for the year (Sing it!) Sing for the laughter, (4:21.8) sing for the tear (Come on!) (4:23.8) Sing it with me, (4:25.0) just for today (4:26.3) Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away (4:34.4) (4:35.2) Sing with me, sing for the year (Sing it!) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear (Come on!) (4:41.4) Sing it with me, (4:42.5) just for today (4:44.0) Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away (4:52.0)